


Don't Ever Change

by Smilecat98



Series: Don't Ever Change [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Horror, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilecat98/pseuds/Smilecat98
Summary: When deciding to sneak out the Beatles got more than what they bargained for when a sudden and life changing event happens to them.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Don't Ever Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975987
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Three men holding their dying friend came running in, one calling for help as tears welled up in his eyes.

A few Nurses rushed over with a stretcher. They got the dying man onto it while another Nurse called the doctors.

The Nurses wheeled the patient away for emergency surgery, his three friends still by his side.

The doctors looked shocked when they saw who the friends and the patient was. They had to face Paul McCartney, George Harrison and Ringo Starr and tell them to sit in the waiting room so they could operate on John Lennon.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a normal night for the Beatles. They were touring in America and had found a nice Hotel to stay at in San Francisco, thanks to their friend Brian Epstein.

The lads had all decided they didn't _want_ to have a normal night.

The four men got dressed into disguises so no fans or media would swarm them.  
Carefully, they sneaked their way to the elevator, avoiding eye contact with anyone they passed by.

After a few minutes they had made it safely out.  
There was no one outside and the power to the whole block had gone out. The moon was bright enough to let them see once their eyes had adjusted.

Paul managed to persuade the group to go to a nearby park for a walk.

While on their way they saw a few people entering a porno theatre across the road. The boys couldn't help but giggle to themselves as they passed by.

When John, Paul, George and Ringo arrived they found that the power to the lights were still out.  
Regardless, they followed the path and had a smoke, chatting amongst themselves.

Paul looked over to John, "So, how's Cyn?"

John shrugged, "She's alright, still waiting for her letter back."

Paul hummed, "Once we're done with this touring I was thinking of some ways we could change things up. Maybe we could record through one of the speakers again? We could also double-track it and mess around?"

John thought and nodded, "Yeah we'll give it a try. I've been thinking of ways we could fix up some demos."

Ringo smiled, "Oh yeah! So George speaking of songs have you got an idea for a few?"

"Yeah been gettin' an idea for this one song, it's abou-"

George suddenly stopped in his tracks, squinting his eyes as he looked around.

Ringo stopped as well, asking if he was alright, only to be silenced.

Soon Paul noticed and walked back over while John waited where he was, "Everything alright?"

George frowned and shooshed him, "Do you hear that...?"

They listened in and they all heard light footsteps approaching their vicinity.

John rolled his eyes and huffed, "Oh Georgie boy, it's probably nothing."

George frowned and spoke quietly, "No no I feel like this is something, something bad-"

Suddenly, a large shadow tackled John down. He screamed as teeth sank into his shoulder and nails clawed at his chest.

George ran over and managed to rip whomever it was that attacked John off, he kicked them and watched as the figure ran off into the night.

Paul and Ringo ran over and helped John up, but he was too weak to stand up on his own.  
Blood oozed from his wounds, staining his clothes.

Ringo stared in shock, "Fuck we gotta get you to a Hospital quick!"

George came back over, "Shit, Eppy is gonna have our 'eads!"

Paul shook his head, he took off his shirt and wrapped it around the shoulder where a chunk of flesh was missing, "No time to worry about that. There's a Hospital near, we can get a Taxi."

After escaping the park they found a taxi and quickly hopped in.

George knocked on the window that separated them between the driver, "Hospital, _now_!"

The Taxi driver turned around and froze, "W-Wait aren't you-"

"Yes, now drive!" Paul commanded, putting pressure on the wound as John was trembling, his blood staining the seat and his friends as he was holding on for dear life, Soo he succumbed to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally got chapter 2 done! I'm Happy with how this is going so far and I've got the next few chapters' wips written. : 3  
> 

The last thing John saw before he passed out was his friends holding him in fear.

As light filtered through his closed eyes, John swallowed hard and licked his parched lips.

John felt someone shake his shoulder, prompting him to groan and swat the hand away,

"Hmmmm... Gimme five more minutes Mimi..."

John jumped a little when he heard a chair squeaking while being pushed away and someone running off.

John snuggled back into the blankets, not paying it any mind until he heard more footsteps coming closer.

"JOHN!"

John squinted his eyes against the bright light. After some time they adjusted to his surroundings, and he saw George, Ringo, and Paul looking at him wide-eyed.

Paul was in a horrible state. He had dark rings under his eyes and they were red from crying. He blurted out, "John love you're alive!!!"

John went to sit up but flinched. He looked over to the wound on his shoulder and chest, frowning as he thought about the scar it will likely leave.

Paul flinched in sympathy for him,

"Yeah, the Doctor told me that they had to do a Skin graft to cover your shoulder. Whoever that insane man was that attacked you, they ripped a small chunk out of you  _ thanks to George _ ."

George frowned and folded his arms, "I had to practically rip them off or they would've killed John!"

Ringo rolled his eyes and came over with a smile, hooking his arms around both Paul and George, "We're just glad you're alive Johnny."

John smiled at them, "Thank you. I'm grateful for you guys."

Paul gasped, "Oh yeah! I called up Cynthia and we sorted things out. She and Julian are going to visit you tomorrow."

John smiled, "Thanks Paul."

George cleared his throat, changing the subject, "While waiting for you to wake up I found something you should see."

George handed John the latest Newspaper, on the front it had in big letters:

  
  


"JOHN LENNON ATTACKED"

"More on page 3."

After staring quizzically at the newspaper John looked up with a frown, "How...?"

George hummed, "Seems word gets out faster here."

John flipped to the third page and read on.

"Last night on August 12th The Fab Four had snuck out of the Hotel at around 2 in the morning, walking along a nearby park when John Lennon was attacked by an unknown assailant. He was rushed to a hospital and his current status is not currently known. More updates to come later."

John let go of his breath that he didn't know he was holding, "Shit. What now?"

John was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the door opening. Looking over he saw Brian Epstein and Mal Evans walking in.

Mal closed the door behind them and leaned on the wall.

"Boys, what were you  _ thinking?! _ "

The four men flinched as Brian's sudden outburst startled them.

"Who's idea was it to go out???" Brian questioned.

Paul spoke up, "It was me. I wanted to get out of the hotel and get some fresh air."

"Paul is lying to cover my ass, it was me Brian." 

Everyone looked over to John.

"I thought we could get away with it but I guess I was wrong..."

Brian came over to John.

John swallowed hard and was ready for the worst but he was hugged by Brian, to his surprise, "Don't scare me like that..."

John hugged back and closed his eyes.

Brian let go and stepped away, "Pardon me, I was just worried sick about you."

John gave a slight smile, "I'm alright, once we finish this tour I'll be-"

Brian shook his head as he interrupted, "Nono look at you! You're in no shape to saunter on stage! I insist you rest and we'll cancel the tour."

John pouted, "Come on Brian, this'll be our last tour for awhile."

Brian folded his arms, his voice sounding defeated, "I know I know."

George had a mischievous smile grow on his face, "Hey Johnny, ya remind me of Paul whenever you pout."

Paul couldn't help but pout, making everyone chuckle.

Brian smiled and sighed, "Well, we'll see how you'll go along."

John smiled and gave a nod, "Thanks Eppy."

__________________________________

Two weeks had passed and John was finally able to leave the Hospital.

John got on the phone with Brian Epstein, and with a bit of persuading he managed to convince Brian to get back into the band so they could finish their tour.

John carefully slipped out the back as Brian instructed and was lucky to escape without being noticed.

Looking around John's eyes focused on someone making the hand signal.

John carefully came over and was taken aback when he saw some familiar eyes.

It was Paul! He was disguised with a raincoat, a large hat and a big fake beard.

"I've come to rescue you." Paul spoke in a tough and burly voice.

John rolled his eyes and grinned, "Come on let's go then."

Paul gave a simple nod and led John to the car that was waiting in the parking lot.

When they both got in Paul quickly chucked off his disguise, scratching his jaw all over, "God that beard was itchy!"

"How long did you have that on for?" John asked.

Paul was adjusting his hair, "Only a few minutes."

John gaffed, "You're acting as if you had it on for an hour!"

Paul chuckled and sighed while looking out the window, replying with a casual "Whatever." Soon they both calmed down.

After a bit John glanced over to see Paul smiling to himself as he watched the passing traffic.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout there?"

Paul looked up to John, clearly caught off guard, "Ah! Don't worry, it's nothing."

John grinned and folded his arms, leaning over to Paul, "What is it?"

Paul looked away, trying to ignore that adorable sly grin John had, "Well, after the touring is over I was thinking of buying a farm. I was wondering if you'd want to join me?"

John put his hand to his chin, pretending to think, "Well, Saturday I've got to walk Martha, then pretty up my face  _ and then _ do eight thousand interviews."

Paul punched his arm playfully as they both laughed, "So? Is it a date?"

John nodded, "A date it is."

____________________________________

The four men gave a bow to the crowd as they finished their final song for the night.

John, Paul, George and Ringo retreated backstage.

While laying about they heard the door open and Brian Epstein and Mal Evans walked in.

Brian smiled, "How was tonight?"

George shrugged, "It was alright I guess."

George then looked over to John who was removing his tie, "They were bein' a lot more quiet when you were playin' John."

Ringo had lit a cigarette and was puffing it, "Maybe they're being more respectful that they almost lost ya." He lightly joked.

Brian smiled, "Anyway, I'll be buying you boys dinner as a celebration for finishing the tour."

George beamed, "Yeah! Can't wait to eat!"

Ringo nodded, "I could go for some food."

Brian glanced over, "John?"

John looked over, "I'll catch up with you guys, just gotta sort my stuff out."

Brian turned to Paul, "How about you Paul?"

Paul was resting his chin on his hand not paying attention, "Mm? Ah, I might hang around here a bit before joining you guys."

Brian nodded, "Okay then. We'll be going to the restaurant across the road. Be safe you two."

John sighed, "Don't worry we will."

Brian hummed, "I do worry..."

With that Brian, George, Ringo and Mal then left.

Paul worked on some song ideas and enjoyed the silence; no one else was there, except for John and himself.

Little by little, Paul noticed John moving closer to him. He didn't think much of it until John poked Paul at the side of the ribs, making him jump.

Paul put his hands up in a kung fu pose as he huffed, "Oi don't!"

John did it again and made Paul yelp, earning a cute giggle out of him.

Suddenly John grabbed Paul and pulled him into a rough and deep kiss.

Paul froze and shoved John off harshly for doing such a thing to him, "What the **FUCK** is your problem?!"

John stumbled back and swallowed hard as he didn't respond.

Paul wiped his lips as he snarled, "You can't fuckin' wait for Brian to come back to snog or somethin'?"

John licked his lips absent-mindedly, panting as his heart was beating fast, "I-I'm I'm sorry, I just, wasn't thinking." 

Even he knew that was a shitty excuse, "I- Shit. I just. Need to go."

John turned away, his face red as he quickly walked out of the room.

Paul just stared at the door, dumbfounded and angry about what just happened.

John had exited through the back and was leaning on the wall whilst scolding himself, 

"What was I thinking?! Why did I pick  _ right then _ to make a move? I should have just hinted before going full on."

John sighed. He wistfully glanced up to the stars, running his hand through his hair while lamenting, "Oh what a lovefool I am..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #dramaqueenJohn
> 
> (Don't worry about Across the Universe, I was working on the next chapter for it and was about 60% complete until my program glitched and deleted that chapter. : (  
> But gives me another shot at writing so it's all good. : 3)


	3. Chapter 3

Paul arrived at the restaurant and John was nowhere in sight.

Paul sat down with a huff and put his elbow up on the table, resting his chin on it as he bounced his knee. 

Brian glanced over to the entrance of the private room that he had booked for them, watching for any sign of John.

After a minute George cleared his throat and spoke up, "Say, shouldn't John be with you?"

Paul furrowed his brow at the thought of John, wanting nothing more than to forget what happened between them. "Probably still backstage."

George shrugged, "Whatever, he can miss out. Let's eat! I'm bloody well starving!"

Paul huffed and rolled his eyes.

He grabbed a glass and poured himself some wine. He gulped the dark liquid down in a matter of seconds, scrunching his face up from the strong taste that hit him.

Ringo watched Paul with worry, "Should I go check-"

Brian got out of his chair with a look of worry on his face, "Best if I check on John. You boys stay safe."

\----------------------------------------------------

Brian walked across the street while keeping an eye out for John. When he entered from the back he found John still in the backroom pacing back and forth, only stopping when he noticed Brian was there.

Brian tilted his head to the side, "What's wrong John my boy?"

John had this defeated look that Brian had never seen on John's face, "I... Think I'm in love."

John sat down and held his head, "God how do you do it Brian? How do you stop yourself from thinking about  _ those _ things?"

Brian hummed, unsure if John meant what he thought he meant, "Could you tell me about her?"

John sighed dreamily, "Oh he's cute, suave, charming, I just wanna make him smile all the time and he has a cute laugh that's just amazing.

OH! And he's got these  _ beautiful _ kaleidoscope eyes that are just adorable.

He's just... Extraordinary!"

Brian's ears perked up in surprise, "Go on."

John huffed, "But I don't think he's that way. But I can't stop thinking about him! Ever since the attack I've realized that I, I-I  _ want him _ . Not for sex as such but I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I feel he understands me, my soul,  _ my entire being _ and it hurts  _ so bad _ that I can't have him. It's driving me crazy!"

Brian was taken aback as he looked at John in a new light.

John let out a hopeless sigh, "God listen to me, sprouting Bullshit after bullshit..."

Brian walked over and stopped him, "No, what you're feeling is not bullhonk, I know first-hand myself."

He then took John's hands, "I'm here for you, be it as your road manager or as your friend, I'm here for you."

John blinked a few times before he gave Brian a tight hug, tearing up as he did so, "Thank you. Thank you Brian..."

\---------------------------------------------------

The three men noticed the door open to Brian walking back in, John trailing behind with his hands tucked into his pockets, trying to not look at Paul.

Ringo gave John a smile, "Welcome back. We were thinking you'd never show up!"

John gave a slight smile and a hum, sitting down next to Paul as that was the only seat available. John didn't try to speak to Paul and let him have some space and Paul was glad that he at least did that much.

Brian sat back down and cleared his throat, "Okay boys, you do not need worry about paying for your dinner as it's on me tonight like I said."

John gave him a smile and a nod, "Thanks again Brian."

Brian pulled out the menu and read it outloud for everyone.

Once done he was ready to take everyone's orders: John requested a hotdog;

George ordered his favourite, baked beans on toast; Ringo was happy with just a sandwich; Paul just asked for the same as Ringo, not really paying attention; Finally, Brian ordered himself just some eggs on toast.

When their meals finally arrived everyone dug in, eating at their own pace.

George was chomping down on some toast, he looked over to Paul, "Howshyurdin-ner?"

Brian sighed, "George, finish your mouthful before you speak."

George swallowed his food, "Sorry Eppy."

He then tried again, "So, how's your dinner?"

Paul merely hummed in response, checking out the place as he ate his sandwich.

"What's on your mind?"

Paul looked over to Ringo, not expecting that to come from him of all people, "Hm? Oh uh, just gettin' things sorted in my head, don't mind me."

Ringo gave a little hum and left it at that. He turned to John and just chatted with him about how crowded the place was when they first entered and how they were lucky to not be noticed.

Soon they all finished their meals, Brian paid for it like he said he would and everyone was grateful for it, especially George.

When they got back to the Hotel Brian told them to pack up and get their bags.

The four men looked at each other in confusion but ended up gathering their things anyway.

Once they were all packed up Brian led them to the limo, "Now that your tour is over I took the liberty of renting one of the nearby village houses for you boys to stay in while we wait for the flight back."

______________________________________________

After an hour of travel the four men were dropped off at the rental House. It was raining down hard enough that they had to rush bringing in their luggage. George helped Ringo with his bags and subsequently got soaked while John and Paul left them in the dust running over to the house and unlocking it.

Once John, Paul, George, Ringo and Brian got inside they went off in their own directions.

George went off to take a shower, in return Ringo went off and washed George's clothes for him. 

Meanwhile Paul called it a night and went off to the shared bedroom, not talking to John at all as he passed by him.

John let out a heavy sigh and went to the loungeroom. He turned the Television on and promptly sat down, trying to keep his mind off of things.

Brian was sitting down on the other chair across from John and was writing on some paper.

John watched him for a bit before speaking, "Whatcha got there Brian?"

"Hm?" Brian looked up, "Oh! Just doing some paperwork, nothing much. "

John hummed and turned his head back to the TV, noticing the news for the night had started.

Not much of note was being read until the news about the latest Beatles gig that happened and that fans were being more respectful.

But whilst watching it a loud bang was heard and the power suddenly flickered and cut out, making both John and Brian jolt.

Brian put his paperwork down and got up.

He moved the blinds aside and watched the sky, seeing occasional lightning and the rumble of thunder, "Oh dear. I don't think we'll be getting the power on anytime soon..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Paul awoke to the sound of roaring wind and thunder, he shivered from the cold and let his eyes get used to the dark. After a few more minutes he woke up to the sound of the bed next to him squeaking, his ears picked up on George calling to him. "Paul? You awake?"

Paul hummed, "Yea."

George sat up, "We're doing The Beatles sandwich, wanna join?"

When Paul looked over John, George and Ringo were curled up together, trying to savour any heat they had.

George smiled, "Come on Paul, rug up with us!"

Seeing John just made Paul's blood boil, he huffed loudly and turned himself away from them, "I'm fine."

George frowned and sank back down, "Suit yourself."

______________________________________

John awoke to the sight of Paul, Ringo and George hurriedly getting dressed, they were back at the Hotel but he couldn't remember when they went back. Must be when John had a bit too much to drink and he probably blacked out.

Paul looked over, struggling to get his pants on, "We just found out that we have to go back on stage as there was a sound problem with the last concert and we have to do it bloody all over again.

John let out a groan as he got up, "But they can hardly hear us from their screaming."

George huffed, "Tell that to Neil."

John sighed and quickly got dressed into his suit. When they were all ready he followed his friends across the street, entering through the back.

They got their instruments in hand and soon they had arrived on stage. The place was packed just like last night.

John gave their normal introductions before they started to play, hardly bothering to tune their guitars as they knew the fans screaming wouldn't make much of a difference.

The first few songs had gone by in a muddled mess yet halfway through the fourth song Paul had suddenly stopped playing. His hands were still on his Bass but he just stopped playing.

John leaned over towards Paul, hiding his worried look quite well, "Everything alright?"

Paul had a wide grin as he turned to John and stepped closer, grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss.

John's eyes widened almost comically, frozen for a few seconds before struggling to get Paul off him, "PAUL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Paul simply hushed John, giving him another soft kiss on the lips, a look of love on his face.

John looked over to the crowd, they didn't seem to care one bit. 

He then looked over to George and Ringo, they just kept on playing as if nothing was happening.

Paul kissed him again, firmer this time while a hand trailed down only to rest at John's crotch, rubbing it as he purred, "I love you."

John couldn't help himself but kiss back, earning a giggle from Paul as he stuck his hand into John's pants while kissing and biting his neck.

John felt so hot under the lights, and the eyes watching them did not help. Swallowing hard, he found himself unable to speak as his mouth felt dry.

John was woken up by said dry mouth. He groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

He looked over to see George sleeping with Paul who was curled up asleep as well.

John then remembered the dream he had. He shook his head thinking nothing of it until he went to move.

He froze, his eyes widened as he felt a wet patch in his pants. Carefully he sat up and moved out of bed to 

see if he really- Yep. Yep he really did.

It then hit him that Ringo wasn't in bed asleep.

John quickly got dressed into some new clothes and quietly snuck out of the room, holding the bundled up clothes to his chest. Then with great difficulty he put his clothes onto wash.

He sighed and covered his face in shame, he wasn't a teenager anymore there was no reason he should be having wet dreams let alone dreams like that. He felt unnerved and disgusted with himself.

When he finally moved from the laundry room to the kitchen he saw Ringo.

John swallowed hard and walked in as casually as he could, making himself a coffee as he tried to forget about what happened and to move on with the day, but he knew he had to talk to Ringo who could possibly know about his "accident."

Idly drinking his Coffee he watched Ringo making his breakfast, "Hey Rich, did you notice anything when you woke up?"

Ringo looked over, "Hm? No not really, why do you ask?"

John looked away, sipping some more coffee before responding, "No reason, just curious."

Mentally he let out a sigh of relief, glad no one seemed to have noticed.

John was snapped out of that relief immediately when Ringo spoke, "What happened last night?"

John looked over, he saw Ringo making himself some toast.

The shock was all too apparent on John's face as he stammered, "P-Pardon?"

Ringo took a bite of his toast and glanced over, "What happened last night? Paul met us at dinner and was more distant than usual. He then became even more so when you joined us."

John looked away, "Ah nothing, just had a petty argument."

Ringo nodded, "Didn't seem like just a petty argument." He then shrugged, "Just saying."

John hummed and drank the rest of his coffee.

\-------------------------------

John was sitting at the table thinking.

Ringo and George had left for the flight back home to London.

John's thoughts stopped dead in their tracks when he saw Paul walk in.

Paul stopped for a second when he saw John. He then continued on and made himself some late breakfast and a coffee.

John and Paul found themselves alone again.

Paul drank his coffee while reading the news, ignoring John.

The minutes of silence that happened between them were almost painful.

John swallowed hard as he forced himself to talk, "Paul?"

He waited with a knot in his stomach for Paul to reply, feeling sick from nervousness.

Finally, Paul looked over after a bit with an arched eyebrow, "Hm?"

John was fidgeting with his buttons like a nervous school boy, "Look I'm sorry about last night, I just wasn't thinking forward and it was just in the heat of the moment. Could ya find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Paul hummed, "Hm. Alright. Apology accepted."

John gasped, "Really? Thank you!"

John then meekly glanced away, "S-So, i-is it okay if I could still join you on your f-farm...?"

Paul looked over, after a bit he finally spoke,

"I'll let you come over,  **_but!_ ** Only if you promise not to snog me again." He put a finger up to emphasise the but.

John's face lit up, "Really? I mean sure!"

Paul saw there was something different in his eyes, a confidence that was missing since last night had returned and it made him look more lively than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I've got a bit going on so I thought I would work on this to cheer myself up, I've gotten better I've noticed and I hope you guys like it. : 3


End file.
